Sephiroth vs Gnasty Gnorc
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Gnasty Gnorc receives an unexpected visitor in his world: Sephiroth, who wants to practice his fighting skills for his rematch with Cloud and take over the dragon world once he's killed everyone in his world and absorbed all its Mako.


**Sephiroth vs. Gnasty Gnorc**

Gnasty Gnorc was skulking around his base in the land he had been banished to, planning some way of returning and getting revenge on the dragons that had banished him. He was just about to turn on the TV to see what they were up to now, which, in another universe, would have led to him turning them to crystal and fighting a purple dragon named Spyro, when suddenly a man with long white hair and a black cape appeared before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gnasty Gnorc asked. "Are you with those stupid dragons?"

"My name is Sephiroth. And I have a few dragons at my disposal, but if you mean the dragons of this land, no. I will take this land and rule over the dragons once I've absorbed the Mako of my planet and become a god."

"Your planet?"

"I am from another world. I found a portal leading here. I shall use you to practice my fighting skills before I fight Cloud. He nearly killed me last time."

"I'll crush you, then get my revenge on those dragons!" Gnasty jumped to his platform. "See if you can reach me here!" He shot a magic ball at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth ran to the side to avoid it and noticed a tunnel. A thief was inside it carrying a key. Sephiroth ran after him through the tunnel, but was unable to catch up to him right away.

"Why are these creatures so fast?" Sephiroth muttered to himself.

After nearly two laps inside the tunnel, Sephiroth caught up to the thief and slashed him with his sword. The thief exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, and Sephiroth took the key. He ran over to the keyhole on Gnasty's platform and tried to insert the key.

"Wrong key!" said Gnasty as he shot another energy ball at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth dodged and found another door with a keyhole on it. He opened it and saw another thief with a key.

"Are you kidding me?" said Sephiroth. "This is getting repetitive."

Sephiroth chased after the thief, and this time part of the path was above a lake of poisoned water. They ran two laps, and had just started a third when Sephiroth slashed the thief, killing him, and took the key. He ran over to the Gnasty's platform and unlocked it with the key, lowering part of it for him to climb up.

As soon as Sephiroth reached the top, Gnasty started to run along the path above poisoned water.

"Come back here," said Sephiroth, running after Gnasty, but being unable to catch up to him.

Eventually he found Gnasty stopped on a platform. Sephiroth ran up to him and swung his sword, but Gnasty started running again, causing Sephiroth to miss him.

"This is getting annoying." Sephiroth gave chase again, running even faster than before and this time keeping up with him. When Gnasty stopped at his regular spot again, Sephiroth slashed him with his sword.

"Ow!" Gnasty opened a door and ran into it.

Sephiroth ran after him, and into a hallway full of lava, where Gnasty jumped across platforms on the wall. Sephiroth jumped across the platforms after him. As he jumped to one platform, he thrust his sword forward, but missed Gnasty, who kept jumping across the platforms.

After pulling his sword out of the wall, Sephiroth turned and jumped across to another platform, but landed right on the edge and nearly lost his balance. Once he recovered, he noticed that the platforms were slowly retracting into the walls. He jumped up to the next platform and then took a great leap towards another platform.

He grabbed onto the edge of the platform, hanging above the lava, then climbed up and jumped to the second platform. There was one platform between him and an aclove where Gnasty was cornered. Sephiroth jumped to the last platform, but just as he was about to jump to the aclove, the platform finished retracting, and Sephiroth fell into the lava.

"Ha!" said Gnasty. "You're no match for me!"

Suddenly, Sephiroth flew around the corner, using a single dark angelic wing, and his sword in front of him.

"WHAT?!" Gnasty shouted. How could Sephiroth still be alive?

Sephiroth reached the aclove and zipped past Gnasty, slashing him with his sword. Standing on the ground behind him, he stood upright, put his sword in its sheath, and retracted his wing.

"How… How did you survive?" asked Gnasty weakly.

"Simple," said Sephiroth. "What fell into the lava was not my real body. It was a clone I was using as my avatar. And so is what you see before you. My real body is in the Promised Land on my planet, encased in crystal. If you want to kill me you'll have to kill that. But it's too late for you now. I played along without using my wing, but it seems your tactics are annoying enough I had to use my wing the second time around. I feel annoyed that a thug like you was actually a challenge to me."

"Curse… you…" Gnasty fell to the ground and exploded in a puff of purple smoke.

"Now, I shall go back to my planet and summon Meteor," said Sephiroth, flying away.

* * *

**I wrote this because I played Spyro the Dragon (Reignited) for the first time shortly after Final Fantasy VII, and I noticed it took me only 3 tries to beat Sephiroth but 12 tries to beat Gnasty Gnorc, despite Sephiroth seeming way more impressive and compelling.**

**I had Gnasty win the original fight because it took me WAY more tries to beat him than Sephiroth, but I couldn't have the One-Winged Angel actually lose to someone like him. Ripto, maybe, but not him.**


End file.
